


Finding Happiness

by Iwanttobeawitchlalala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Creature Blaise Zabini, Creature Draco Malfoy, Creature Harry Potter, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Harry Potter, Good Blaise Zabini, Good Draco Malfoy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Possessive Draco Malfoy, Protective Blaise Zabini, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwanttobeawitchlalala/pseuds/Iwanttobeawitchlalala
Summary: harry gets a surprising inherifance on his 16th birthday. Now he has to navigate finding mates while keeping his inheritance a secret the Ministry and the nosey teens he goes to school with, as well as hiding something big. On top of that, his former best friend is a little shit and won't leave him alone. Will he be able to sjoulder all of this while still grieving the loss of his beloved godfather?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini/Original Character(s)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 149





	1. Revelations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Rise of the Drackens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/384548) by [StarLight_Massacre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLight_Massacre/pseuds/StarLight_Massacre). 



Chapter 1

It was a beautiful summer afternoon in Diagon Alley. The sun was shining in the sky, wispy clouds floating in the vast bright blue. A gentle wind blew, rustling leaves on trees and blowing hair. The alley was bustling with people- mothers and fathers were ushering their children from one shop to another, collecting required items for the upcoming school year, which began in a little over 2 weeks. Others were standing about, chatting and catching up with friends. But no matter what they were doing, almost everyone around one specific shop had one thing in common- the witches and wizards near Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour were all glancing at one of the tables that was in front of the shop. 

Sat at this table was a boy, recently turned 16. He was petite, only 5’5”, and very slender. He had messy black hair, which brushed the top of his shoulders. His hair was falling slightly over his bright green eyes, the color of the most bright emeralds. He had delicate features- a small, upturned nose with a smattering of small freckles, high cheekbones, plump pink lips, and the wide, beautiful eyes. On his forehead was a small lightning bolt-shaped scar. He wore a pair of faded jeans, a t-shirt which skimmed the top of his thighs, and a pair of converse trainers. His head was bowed over a roll of parchment and several books, ignoring the stares directed at him. 

The reason that everyone was watching him was because he was Harry James Potter. He was the Boy-Who- Lived. And his newest name, Savior-Of-The-Wizarding-World. He’d finally defeated the world’s most evil Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort, AKA Tom Riddle, BKA He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named, and You-Know-Who. Harry just knew him as the man that tried to kill him 5 times, just because of a prophecy. He had defeated the dark lord in the Ministry at the end of the last school year. 

Now, Harry had a new problem. He had recently left his relative's house after he turned sixteen. This was because he came into a… shocking inheritance. On the morning of the 31 of July, Harry had woken up after a night of pain and discomfort. When he woke up, he was shocked to find that he had large, white and gold wings, with a 16 foot wingspan from tip to tip. They were leathery white with shimmering gold scales about an inch long and half an inch wide. He also had 4 half inch long fangs in place of hiser canines, and inch long claws in place of his fingernails. His hair had grown from a few inches below his shoulder blades to the top of his thighs. 

Other parts of his body had changed- he’d gone from the type of skinny that looked half starved, to the type of skinny that just said, ‘this is my body type’. He still weighed an unhealthily light amount, but it didn’t look as if he was starved for most of his life- which he was. Another thing that had changed was that the scars that had littered his body from years of abuse and going up against Voldemort time and time again had mostly disappeared. They were still there but they weren't quite as bad, and he could cover all of them with a light glamor. He hadn’t needed glasses anymore either. 

Harry right away set to writing a letter to Dumbledore. He had come to see Harry right away. Long story short,Dumbledore had been just as shocked as Harry, but had helped him understand that he was some sort of Dragon/Humanoid creature. He’d promised to help Harry keep it a secret and research what he was. He'd also agreed to let Harry get a room at the Leaky Cauldron so he could research his inheritance as well. The Headmaster had warded his room strongly, telling him to be careful and pulling a promise from Tom, the owner of the pub,that he'd look after Harry. 

So, that is what Harry has been doing the last week. Reading book after book on dragon-like humanoids. There were hundreds of creatures like him, but none that fit the description of what he was. 

He sighed and closed the book he’d just finished. He set it aside on top of the others he’d read and sighed again, picking up his notes. He'd made lists of similar creatures, creatures with one or two similar features and creatures that were in no way like him. But none that fit with his features. He growled softly, frustrated, before shooting a wandless and wordless drying spell at the ink on the parchment and rolling it up, shoving it into his bag, before placing all his books in too. He finished packing up, threw down a few galleons for payment of the ice cream. Then, he walked off into the crowd, going toward the Leaky Cauldron, his home for the month of August. When he stepped into the pub, the first thing he noticed was that Professor Dumbledore was heading for the stairs. He sped up, and reached the Headmaster before he got to the stairs. 

“Professor,” he said in greeting. 

“Ah! Harry, my boy!” Dumbledore said happily, smiling. His blue eyes twinkled. “How are you? I was just coming to see you.” 

“I’m well, thanks. So did you figure it out?” he asked. 

“I did, yes. But what say you, we move this to somewhere more private? The walls have ears and all,” he said quietly, bending forward a bit. 

Harry glanced around covertly, taking notice that most of the people in the pub had gotten quieter when they started talking. “You’re right, we can speak in my room.” he said in an almost whisper, and gestured for Dumbledore to go up the stairs ahead of him. 

They went to his room quietly, and after they were in the room, Dumbledore sent a strong silencing spell at the whole of the room. The room was small, with a single bed by the door, a desk and chair by the window overlooking Muggle London, a chest of drawers, a closet and a small mirror hanging on the grey-blue wall. Harry sat on the bed and Dumbledore conjured a large overstuffed blue and orange striped armchair. He settled down with a smile, and pulled out a familiar bag. 

“Lemon drop?” He offered, popping one of his beloved candies into his mouth. Harry declined, and Dumbledore put the bag away. “Well then. I did find what you are.” He pulled out a shrunken book from… somewhere. He opened it and handed it to Harry. “You are a Dracken. They are the closest thing to Dragons out of all the dragon-like creatures, besides Dragon animagi. You wouldn’t have found it in any of those books you were reading because they are very secretive. There are very few books on them and the few that are published are owned by drackens, or Dracken descendants. I found this one in the Black library in Grimmauld Place. That’s where you get your dracken blood. Your father’s mother was Doria Black, who was the daughter of Cygnus Black, the First. Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Andromeda Tonks are the daughters of her nephew, Cygnus Black the second. Anyway, your great grandfather was the son of Phineas Nigellus Black, who married Ursula Flint, a human child of a Dracken.They didn’t have any dracken children, but they passed down the gene to all their children.” 

“Wow. That’s a lot of information,” Harry blinked. “So, I got it from the Black line? Was S-Sirius-” he was cut off by Dumbledore. 

“Sirius wasn’t a Dracken. But interestingly enough, he was your third cousin,” Dumbledore said with a sad smile. Sirius and his death was still a raw topic to all of them. “And Miss Tonks and Mister Malfoy are your fourth cousins, once removed.” His eyes twinkled wildly. 

“Ugh, I’m related to Malfoy?” Harry said without thinking. Dumbleodre chuckled as he blushed. “Sorry.” 

“Yes, you are.” He smiled. “But back to the Dracken thing- you are, I believe, a Submissive, or Omega, if you prefer.” Harry's eyebrows furrowed. “You’ll understand better when you read the book.” He glanced at the alarm clock by the bed. “Which I shall leave you to. I have some things I must get too. So sorry, but I need to leave.” 

“Alright, I’ll see you at school.” Harry set the book on the bed and stood. “Thank you for helping me with this.” 

“It was my pleasure, Harry.” Dumbledore smiled down at him. “Remember, if you need anything at all, you can contact me. Also, I informed the Weasleys of where you are, and they are willing to let you stay with them for the rest of the Summer. If you want,” he said. 

“I don’t know. Ron and I had a… falling out before the end of last year, and I don’t want to intrude on his home and make things awkward. Besides, I can do research better here.” 

“If you’re sure,” he said. “What was the fallout over, if I may ask?” 

Harry sighed. “H-he thought the way Voldemort died was- well, he just didn’t like that I killed someone and got off scott free. But really, I think it’s a jealousy thing again.” Harry looked at his feet and scuffed a spot on the hardwood floor. 

Dumbledore laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Yes, Mister Weasley does have a rather large problem with jealousy, doesn’t he? I’m sorry, my boy.” 

“It’s alright. It was probably going to happen sooner or later. Good luck with your business, Headmaster,” he said. They said their farewells and then Harry was alone in the room. 

He sighed and sat on the bed, picked up the book and started reading. 

_Drackens are secretive creatures, and what little is known of them is mostly legend and stories. But this book is all truth, written by a Dracken._

_To start with, there are 3 groups in charge. The top group are the people who make Dracken Laws and the ones in charge, called the Dracken Delegation. It is made up of 12 Mated Drackens, and they are called the Elders, and the Head Elder is like the Top Dominant of the Delegation. Then, there is Cum Fortis, or The Strong. The members of this group are called Custodibus, or Guards, and are addressed as Guard _____. They oversee matings to keep the Submissives safe, and are guards for large Dracken meetings, as well as protect the Elders. They are kind of like the Aurors of the wizarding Ministry. The last group is in charge of making sure all submissives and children are safe, and making sure Dominants aren’t abusing their power. They are called Et praesidia ad infirmum, or the Protectors of the Weak._

_Then there are the Healers, which are just Drackens or humans with dracken relatives, trained medically, and specifically for Dracken biology. They operate out of the Dracken Hall, as do all the 3 groups in charge._

_There are 2 types of Drakens. Submissives/ Omegas and Dominants/Alphas. There are huge differences between the 2._

_Most Submissives, or Omegas, as they are sometimes called, are female, but there are a few male submissives. They are rare, because it takes a lot more power, physically and magically, for the male submissives to birth children. The Submissive Draken is the Bearer of children, the homemaker, and the physically smaller of the 2. But that doesn’t mean they were lesser. No, an Omega is usually strong magically, and when feral, can kill a large Alpha to protect their children or themselves, if their mate(s) aren’t around. The more magically powerful a Submissive is, the more mates they need. The most a Submissive reportedly had is 4, but most usually have one, or 2 if they need a second grounding mate, or even another to get pregnant, as if the Submissive is in need of more than one mate, they won’t get pregnant until they have all of the mates with them._

_An Omega is the most important thing to an Alpha, children are a close second. Drakens are very family oriented. Submissives come into their inheritances at 16, while Dominants come into their inheritance at 15. There are many more dominant Drakens than Sumbissives, so the fight to be chosen by a Submissive is brutal. The Omega is always in charge while choosing a mate, and is very picky. The dominants have to be strong enough to fight off threats to their mate and children, and most Submissives don’t want a Alpha over a certain age, they also will reject a Dominant if their wings are not as attractive or large._

_Submissives can have up to 6 children in a clutch, but the first birth is always a singleton._

_Heats_

_Submissives have heats, and the more fertile an Omega is, the closer together they are. It’s different for everyone, but the average length between 2 is 4 months. A heat can last anywhere from 3 to 7 days. The 3 day heat is always either an infertile heat or a bonding heat. During a heat, a Submissive turns feral and releases pheromones that make the Alpha(s) feral, and they have intercourse almost non-stop until the best ends. Then, the mates fall into a deep sleep. The Alpha always wakes first, with the Omega sleeping up to 48 hours after the heat ends._

_Nesting_

_The Drakens gestation period is 7 months, but some give birth at 6 months, or even a few weeks before. Submissives give birth in a nest, which they start building about a month before they give birth. They build for 2 or 3 weeks, then go into it a few days later, where they spend the weeks before they give birth preening, resting, and getting ready. They are very protective of their nest, even from their dominants. If their mates go into their nest or find it before they start nesting, they will rip it apart and start over, which is dangerous, as they could start nesting without the nest being finished, and they don’t have the supplies and protection needed._

_Dominants aren’t allowed to come within 5 feet of the nest after the Submissive starts nesting, and if they do, they could be killed or at least seriously injured. The Dominants feed their nesting mate, throwing in fresh meat they caught themselves, and they protect the nest from a safe distance, keeping away predators and humans. After their child is born, the Submissive will spend a day or 2 bonding with their baby or babies, then they will call their mates to help them get into their home._

_Dracken children develop quicker than their human counterparts, so the human children of the Drackens will be a month or 2 behind their siblings, even if they’re the same age._

_Birthing_

_Drackens give birth like humans- they push the child out of their vaginas. In the case of male submissives, they go into their nests earlier, because their bodies form temporary birthing tracts and they push the child out there. After that is done, they drink a potion, made by drackens, for Drackens, mixed with the blood of their dominants and the birthing tract closes up without leaving a mark. The female submissives use the same potion to recover quicker from the births._

_Dominants_

_Like male Submissives, Female Dominants are extremely rare._

_Dominant Drakens come into their inheritance at 15, but don’t usually find mates until their 20’s. After the dominant turns 35, it’s not common for them to find a mate, and they will settle down with a human by 45 or 50. They will not want to, but their Dracken will demand children, so they will be forced to ‘mate’ with a human._

_Dominants are the protectors and providers. They are large and strong, magically and physically, and will do anything to protect their mate and children. When a Submissive has more than one mate, there is a hierarchy between the Dominants. The Top Dominant is the decision maker in the family, the one in charge. They are also in charge of breaking up fights and solving disagreements. They will take their subordinates and Submissive’s opinions in mind, but will act as they see best for the mateship and their children. The Top's second is the next in charge. They will take over the Top's job if the Top gets sick or injured, dies or has to leave for a bit. Any others under that are also given a hierarchy, if there is more than 3._

_Dominants would kill themselves before hurting their Submissives, and they are very possessive. The ones less in control of their instincts will injure anyone who makes advances towards their Submissives, and they hate letting others see their mate without clothes on in situations they think their mate is vulnerable in, even Healers._

_When a Submissive is pregnant, they are extra protective, and will sometimes refuse to allow their mate to get up and walk by her or himself. This is because Dracken pregnancies are delicate and most Submissives are very small, making it even harder to carry the clutch, which are usually at least twins._

_Mating_

_When a submissive turns 16 and gets his/her inheritance, they are considered to be adults by the Dracken Delegation. The mating process starts by informing the Delegation that they are of age. Then, the Delegation will assign several Guards to the Submissive for protection, and maybe even an Elder, if the Delegation sees fit. This is usually done for male Submissives as extra protection. After that, the Delegation will get the word out to the Unmated Dominants in the world that a Submissive is ready to mate, and they will hold a meeting, either at the Dracken Hall or somewhere that the submissive feels comfortable._

_The meeting will continue until the Submissive finds a dominant, and after the first heat period, they will then start again if the submissive needs another, and that will continue until the Submissive has chosen all the mates they need. Then, the mates will spend some time getting to know each other, and the Submissive will most likely get pregnant on the next heat._

Harry stopped reading there, after the first several chapters, and sighed. He had no idea how to tell the Draken Delegation that he had come into his inheritance. And he definitely wasn’t ready to start the mating process. He wasn’t even out of school! 

He placed the book on the bedside table and stood, stretching. He checked the time- it was 6;30 pm, so he picked up a Defense book he was in the middle of reading and left the room. He made his way to the pub and snagged a booth in the corner. He cracked open the book and started reading, stopping only to glance around the room every now and then to clock His surroundings, as well as order dinner when one of the few waitresses came over to him. When he received his food- grilled chicken and mashed potatoes along with ice cold butterbeer- he used wandless and wordless detection spells to make sure it wasn’t poisoned- something he’d learnt from Mad Eye and had gotten into the habit of doing. Once he deemed it safe, he dug in, finished as much of the food as he could, and threw a few galleons on the table as payment, before leaving the store through the back wall. It was a nice evening, if a bit warm, and Harry strolled through the alley before making his mind up and making a beeline to the newest shop in Diagon Alley, Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes. He paused in front of the store and grinned up at the shop before stepping into the store, which was mostly empty, as it was nearly closing time. He caught sight of the familiar redheaded twins near the register, heads bowed over a paper between them right away, and grinned again, walking up to them quietly. 

“What mischief are you managing now?” he said when he was right behind them, making both of them turn around with big smiles on their faces. 

“It’s a secret, little brother,” The one on the left- Fred- said. 

“But we can promise you-” George- the one on the right- continued. 

“That it is very evil.” Fred finished with a maniacal laugh. 

“That’s a relief,” Harry grinned up at them. 

“So, Harrykins,” Fred began, throwing his arm around the raven's shoulder which wasn’t that hard because he was so short, and the twins were both 6’2”. 

“What brings you” George threw his arm over his twin’s, which was resting around Harry. 

“To our lovely little” 

“Place of business?” 

Harry ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. “I don’t know. I have a problem, and I guess I just need some advice from someone that isn’t Dumbledore. You were the first people I thought of.” 

Fred grinned. “We are honored.” George grinned too. “Is everything alright?” Fred said, going serious in a split second. 

“I don’t actually know. I’ll tell you what’s wrong, but can we talk in private?” 

“Of course,” George said. 

“We were just about to close up anyway.” Fred took out his wand and flicked it several times. The blinds on the windows shut, the door locked, the Open sign changed to Closed, and the lights started dimming. George went and tapped the register, which also locked after sending the day’s profits to their vault at Gringotts, and then the after hours wards were raised with one last flick of Fred’s wand. 

“Now, little brother, why don’t we go up to our apartment and you tell us what’s up,” Fred said, leading him through a door into the back room and up a set of stairs. They walked down a short hallway and entered another door. 

“Welcome to our humble abode,” George said after unlocking the door, opening it and making a sweeping gesture to the room. 

It was a good size, with an open living room and kitchen, and a hall to the side. The 3 boys sat in the living room, the twins in 2 arm chairs, and Harry kicked off his shoes and curled up on the settee. 

“So, what’s up?” George said. 

“Okay. Well, first of all, you probably heard that I left the Dursleys, right?” 

“Good riddance,” the twins muttered together. ‘

Harry snorted. “Yeah. Anyway, you didn’t get told why, though. Right?” They both shook their heads. “Well, I had an inheritance, and it was a strange one.” 

“You’re a creature!” George said excitedly. “What are you?” 

“I can show you, if you want.” They nodded and he stood. “Okay, this is going to be a bit surprising.” 

They raised their eyebrows and Harry took a deep breath, then let out his wings, fangs and claws, to gasps of surprise from the identical redheads. “I’m a draken. A submissive draken.” Harry informed them softly as they stood in unison. 

Fred breathed out softly, as if he’d been holding his breath. “I’ve heard of Drakens. Aren’t they the closest creatures to dragons besides dragon animagi, which aren’t actually considered creatures?” 

“Yeah. That’s the one.” Harry ran a hand through his hair. “And submissive Drakens are the child bearers, according to the book that the Headmaster gave me.” 

“Wow.” George said softly. “So, what do you know about Drakens?” 

Harry brought his wings in and they sat down and he told them all that he’d read. After he was finished, he sighed. “So I have to find a mate, and I could need more than one. And after I find one, I’ll most likely have kids.” 

“And that’s your problem,” Fred cottoned on. He leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees, steepling his fingers. “You feel too young to have a life partner, or mate or whatever. And you definitely are too young to have children.” 

“Exactly! How am I supposed to deal with kids when I’m not even graduated? And what’s more, I have this annoying feeling in the back of my mind that is telling me that I want a mate, and I want to have children.” He sighed. “I didn’t even know that people got inheritances at 16!” 

“Yep. People get magical inheritances on the morning of their birthdays. It can be a creature, or just an influx of magic. Though it’s not always 16. It can be 16, 17, 18, sometimes even 15. Whenever Lady Magic deems you strong enough, mentally and physically. The latest someone has ever had one was 21.” George explained, crossing his left ankle over his right knee. 

“Wow. Why don’t they tell these things to Muggle Borns and Muggle raised kids?” Harry asked. 

“Because the Ministry is full of idiots,” Fred deadpanned. 

Harry snorted. “That’s the truth.” 

“Anyway,” George said. “What are you going to do?” 

“I have no idea,” he groaned. “How do I even contact the Delegation? Do I even want to? How do I even choose a good mate? I don’t know how to weed out those that just want me for the fame, from those who actually care about me. That’s why I don’t have many friends. I can never tell until it’s too late.” He scrubbed his hands over his face. 

Fred and George exchanged a look and then both stood, coming to sit on either side of him. “Little brother,” Fred began. 

“We will do all we can to help you.” 

“But we think” 

“That you should”

“Discuss this with”

“Dumbledore. He” 

“Is your magical”

“Guardian”

“And he can help you”

The best.” 

“He would do anything for you”

“Everyone can tell how much”

“He cares for you.”

“Wow. I never thought I would hear Fred and George Weasley telling me to go to an authority figure with a problem,” he said with a grin. 

“What can we say,we’ve grown up!” they said in unison, matching mischievous grins on their faces.

“That’s a laugh,” he joked, to gasps from the twins.

“You wound me, little brother!” Fred said, miming a knife to the heart and falling off the settee. 

“My heart is ripped to pieces,” George continued, folding his hands over his chest, copying his brother and toppling to the floor. 

Harry laughed hard, which is what his friends wanted. They exchanged smug grins and sat back beside him. “Whatever you need, though,” Fred said seriously. “Come to us. Whether it’s needing us to prank the shit out of someone, or you just need someone to talk to.” 

“We’re always here for you, Harrykins.” 

“Thanks, guys,” he said with a soft smile, settling back against the settee. 

“Now. Enough of this serious talk. Let us tell you about this prank we did on Ronald!” Fred said with an evil grin. 

Harry grinned too and listened to his brothers in all but blood tell him about how they turned Ron into a clown in the middle of Diagon Alley. It was nice to catch up with the twins. They always made him feel so much better, and could bring a smile to his face at his lowest. He was glad that they were still friends with him after he and Ron had their falling out. He didn’t know what he’d do without Fred and George. 


	2. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to Hogwarts!

The next two weeks before school started was spent with the twins mostly. He spent more nights crashing on their settee than he did in his hotel room, and onc day, the twins forced Harry to go shopping for a new wardrobe, stating that his old one from the Dursleys wasn't good enough for him. He didn't buy a lot, but he did get new clothes that actually fit, and he loved all of what he did have. 

The rest of the time, when he wasn't with the twins, either helping out in their shop or working on homework in their apartment, he spent doing more research into Drackens from books Dumbledore had owled over. There were only 2 books that he got, as there were so few books on Drackens, and most of them just repeated what the first one said. He was worried, as the urge in the back of his mind to find a mate and have children was strengthening, to the point of where he was having trouble keeping what he came to know as his Dracken, in control. It was fighting to come out and find a Dominant, it was eager to go into heat, but he couldn’t do so without a mate. He was always on edge, as his Dracken was very strong. 

On the last day of August, Harry packed his things and shrunk his trunk, checked out of his room, and flooed to the Weasleys, where he would be staying the night and then going to Kings Cross with them the next day. As soon as he stumbled out of the fireplace, he didn’t even have time to fall because he was tackled by a blur of bushy brown hair, knocking him back a few steps. He laughed and hugged Hermione back after he got his balance. 

“Harry!” she said. “How are you?” She pulled back and looked at him critically. 

“I’m fine. Really,” he replied, smiling at his best friend, thankful she didn’t take Ron’s side. 

She pulled away and smiled. “Good,” she said. “Did you do all your homework?” She narrowed her eyes at her friend. 

“Yes, mum,” Harry said with an eye roll and a grin as he started brushing soot off his denims and oversized black t-shirt. 

Hermione smacked his arm playfully but smiled. “I’ll check it over for you, if you want.” 

“I’d appreciate that, Mione.” he said before she was tackled again, this time by a redhead. 

“Hey, Ginny!” he said, catching her just in time. 

“Hi Har! How are you? Did you have a good summer?” he said happily when he pulled away. 

“I’m good, and I had an okay summer. It could have been better, but…” he trailed off. 

“Oh, we heard about you leaving your relatives’ house. I’m sorry,” Ginny said with a sympathetic look. 

“Oh, no that was the best birthday gift I've gotten, being able to leave! After that, I had a relatively good time. The first week was stressful because I was doing some research into something really important, but after that, it was much better,” he said. 

“Research?” Hermione perked up when she heard the word. “What kind of research?” 

“Later,” Harry hissed as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came into the room. She nodded and stepped aside. 

“Harry, dear! So good to see you! How have you been?” Mrs. Weasley said, enveloping him in a bone crushing hug. She clicked her tongue. “Still so skinny!” 

Harry suppressed a laugh and smiled instead. “I’m fine, Mrs. Weasley. It’s good to see you as well.” 

“Harry, it’s good to see you,” Mr. Wealsey said, holding his hand out. 

“You too, Mr. Wealsey.” Harry shook his hand. 

“Why didn’t you stay with us this last month? You know you’re always welcome here!” Mrs. Weasley scolded. 

“Thank you. But, I didn’t want to make things awkward after everything that happened with…” he trailed off as Ron walked into the room, and everyone cottoned on right away. 

Harry noticed that Hermione and Ginny were scowling at Ron, and his parents looked disappointedly at their son. Ron took one look at Harry, sneered, and walked back out. 

“Oh, don’t ever think that just because Ronald is being… rude that you will be unwelcome here. We see you as our own son, and I know all the other boys and Ginny see you as another brother. Ronald is just having an attitude problem, but that doesn’t mean we don’t love you.” Mrs. Weasley said with a kind smile. 

“Thanks, Mrs. Weasley,” Harry gave a large smile back. 

“Now. Dinner is ready, and Fred, George and Percy are here and waiting, so let’s go,” she said with a smile and a wave of her hands, shooing them into the kitchen, where the 3 previously mentioned boys, as well as Ron, were seated at the table. 

The twins grinned and chorused, “Hello, Harrykins!” as if they hadn’t just seen him that morning, and Percy stood. 

“Harry,” he began awkwardly shifting from one foot to the other. “I-I’m sorry for my behavior in the last year, I should have taken your word that You-Know-Who was back, and I- I shouldn’t have chosen the Ministry over you and my family.” He shifted again, looking uncomfortable. 

Harry stared at him for a moment, then nodded. “Water under the bridge, mate,” he said, thrusting her hand toward Percy. The redhead sighed in relief and shook it, then the 2 of them sat down, Percy at his father’s left and Harry between Ginny and Hermione. 

Dinner was the usual loud and happy affair that took place at the Weasleys, and after everyone was finished eating and Harry had made sure that Mrs. Wealsey didn’t need any help cleaning up, he, the twins and the girls went upstairs to his temporary bedroom for the night, which was Charlie’s old room. They piled into the room and found seats, with George throwing up silencing and privacy spells, and Hermione turned to Harry, who was sitting beside her on the bed. 

“So, Har,” she said eagerly. “What research were you talking about earlier?” 

He chuckled and crossed his legs on the bed, “Do you know what drakens are?” he asked softly. 

“Not much, just that they are a humanoid dragon type creature.” She sounded annoyed that she didn’t know much about them. 

“Right. Well,” he began. He told them about his inheritance, and what drakens were, and some of what he’d learnt while doing her research, leaving out parts his instincts screamed at him to keep quiet, such as information about nesting and childbirth, as well as most about heats. 

When he was finished, the girls looked shocked and Hermione was eager to learn more. “So you have wings?” She asked, bouncing on the bed slightly. Harry nodded. “Well, can we see them?” She said eagerly. 

“Sure,” he said, standing up. Harry slowly let out his draken features, starting with his claws and ending with the magnificent wings, which glistened in the evening sunlight coming into the room from the window. Ginny and Hermione gasped and Hermione reached out as if to touch Harry’s wings, before catching herself. 

“May I?” She asked softly. Harry nodded and both Hermione and Ginny reached out and ran their fingers over the scales. 

“Wow, Harry they’re really pretty,” Ginny said with a smile after they stopped touching the wings and Harry pulled her features in. “Can you fly with them?” 

“I don’t know. I haven’t been able to try, because I’ve been in Diagon Alley all month and it’s not exactly a private place. It’s something I’ve been aching to try, though,” he said excitedly. 

“I don’t know when we could,” Hermione said thoughtfully. “It’s not as if you can try at school if you want to hide it.” 

“I know,” he said wistfully as he flipped onto her back so her head was hanging off the bed, her knees bent with one leg over the other. “I will figure it out.” 

“Honestly, Harry,” Hermione scolded. “You could hurt your neck in that position.” 

She made everyone laugh and they spent the rest of the night chatting about the upcoming school year. Harry showed the girls his new clothes, with them both stating it was about time for him to have new clothes. They talked until the twins to groaned and left the room after stating they needed to get home. 

~

The next day, which was a Tuesday, everyone woke up early with trepidation for the new school year. After a delicious breakfast of waffles, sausage, eggs, and bacon with pumpkin juice, the Weasleys went to finish packing and Harry to make sure he hadn’t forgotten anything. Mr. Weasley had to go to work that morning, so they went without him. They decided to apparate, since there were finally enough adults to apparate one student, so Ginny went with Molly, Harry and Hermione went with the twins, and Percy took Ron. They left at 11:15 and the students hugged the adults goodbye, ignoring the stares and whispers Harry was getting from the other families at the station. After the goodbyes were said, the 2 girls, Harry, and Ron boarded the Hogwarts Express and went to the Gryffindor territory, the girls and Harry finding a compartment together and sat down. They chatted while waiting for the train to leave. A few minutes until it did, the door opened. 

“Oh, sorry, I was-” Neville started before realizing who the people in the compartment is. “Harry! Hermione! Ginny!” He exclaimed with a smile. 

“Neville!” Harry said happily, jumping up to hug him. He had grown over the summer, and was about 6 feet tall, so he had to go up on his tiptoes to hug him. He was one of the shortest people in their friend group, the one right below him was Luna, who was 5’3. Hell, Harry was shorter than most 3rd Year boys. Neville wrapped his arms around Harry's waist for a moment, before they pulled apart and Hermione and Ginny hugged him. Harry noticed Luna behind his friend and smiled. “Hey Luna!” He hugged the blond as well, and they all settled into the compartment right as the train started moving. 

The trip to school was happy and full of laughter, with Dean and Seamus joining them about halfway through. The conversation took one less than happy turn when Ron was brought up. They all had heard about Harry’s and Ron’s fight at the end of last year, Hermione and Ginny had actually been there, and they were disappointed that he didn't apologize yet. Harry had swiftly brushed it off, and changed the subject and the rest of the trip was happy. When they were almost to Hogsmeade, the boys slipped out to find somewhere else to change, and the girls changed into their uniforms. 

Harry slipped his black slacks and white button down. He did his tie with magic (he could never get it right) then pulled the robes on over the whole thing. They were allowed to skip the sweater, and usually did in the summer, seeing as it was so hot, so he left it in the trunk and then slipped his feet into his shoes before going back to the other compartment. 

The last few minutes of the ride were spent straightening robes, throwing away sweets wrappers, and making sure their trunks were closed properly. After the train stopped, they hopped off and then went to the first carriage they could get that was empty. As usual, they left their trunks on the train for Filch and the house elves to get off. Harry was smiling happily as he looked at Hogwarts Castle, his very first home and the place that brought his first friends into his life. 

The carriage ride was quiet and when they got to the school, they hopped out and The Gryffindors made their way to their table. Their table was, as usual the loudest, with the members of the House greeting each other and swapping stories of their summers. Harry and his friends joined the rest of the 6th year, while Ginny waved goodbye and went to join her year. Lavender and Pavarti Patil were whispering together, but looked up when the others came up. 

“Harry!” Lavender said with a smile. “how are you?" 

“I'm well, you?,” Harry smiled, sitting down between Hermione and Dean and running a hand through his hair 

“I'm wonderful," she said happily. She then leaned in and lowered her voice. "We heard about you and Ronald's fight. I'm sorry he's such a jerk."

Harry smiled stiffly and the girls went back to talking about something, with the boys listening in halfheartedly, before they got bored, and started talking about the new year. The Sorting was longer than usual, but finally they were able to eat. Dean and Harry talked about the upcoming Quidditch season for most of the meal, and after the meal and Dumbledore’s Welcoming Speech, where he introduced the new DADA teacher, Professor Haffle, they went to their Common Room. 

The rest of the evening was spent unpacking and chatting in the dorms, before they retired to bed, anxious for the first day of classes. 


	3. School Days

Chapter 3

The next morning, Harry was up first, as usual, and took a quick shower. He was dressing when Dean, Seamus and Neville woke. After he was finished getting dressed, he packed up his book bag and went downstairs to wait for breakfast to start. 

Hermione, Ginny and Neville came down at the same time, so they went to breakfast together, where they were joined by their other yearmates. They ate and chatted before McGonagall came and handed out their schedules. Harry looked over his:

 **_Name:_ ** _Potter, Harry J._

_Year 6_

**_Monday:_ **

_8:00 - 10:00 AM Defense Against the Dark Arts w/ Slytherin_

_10:00 - 11:00 AM Break_

_11:10 AM - 12:00 PM Lunch_

_12:10 - 2:00 PM Potions with All Houses_

_2:10 - 3:30 PM Free Period_

**_Tuesday:_ **

_8:00 - 9:30 AM Herbology w/ Slytherin_

_9:40 - 11:00 AM Study Period in Great Hall_

_11:10AM - 12:00 PM Lunch_

_12:10 - 2:00 PM Potions w/ All Houses_

_2:10 - 3:30 PM Charms w/ Slytherin_

**_Wednesday:_ **

_8:00 - 9:30 AM; Study Period in Great Hall_

_9:40 - 11:00 AM Break_

_11:10AM - 12:00 PM Lunch_

_12:10 - 2:00 PM DADA w/ Slytherin_

_2:10 - 3:30 PM Study Period in Great Hall_

**_Thursday:_ **

_No Classes_

_11:10AM - 12:00 PM Lunch_

_No Classes_

**_Friday:_ **

_8:00 - 10:30 AM; Transfiguration w/ Slytherin_

_9:40 - 11:00 AM Break_

_11:10AM - 12:00 PM Lunch_

_12:10 - 2:00 PM Study Period in Great Hall_

_2:10 - 3:30 PM Free Period_

The others scanned their schedules, and found that Harry, Hermione, Seamus and an excited Neville had Herbology with Slytherin. It was the usual dirty work and taunts from the Slytherins. Except, surprisingly, Draco Malfoy. He just studied Harry for a moment and turned back to his friends. The others and Harry stuck together in that class, being the only Gryffindors. Then, Hermione had Arithmancy, Neville had an extra private session with Professor Sprout in the greenhouses, and Harry had a study period, so they all went their separate ways, promising to meet with the others for Lunch. After Lunch, Dean, Hermione and, surprisingly, Harry, had Potions with the Slytherins. The others had a free period. 

They nervously went to the dungeons and entered the classroom, sitting at a table together. All the sixth years had classes together, since there weren’t enough that made it into the class from each House to have more than one class. 8 Ravenclaws had been accepted, all the Slytherins, and 2 Hufflepuffs. The Houses sat separately, as usual, and chatted amongst each other until Snape stormed in, robes billowing and a scowl set firmly on his face. 

That class, Gryffindor lost 30 points then gained 5 when Hermione answered a question right (the look on the Professor’s face as he was giving Gryffindor points was priceless), and Slytherin gained 50, Ravenclaw gained 10, and Hufflepuff lost 10. They didn't do any brewing, since Snape decided to lecture for the entirety. After the bell rang, Snape dismissed them all but Harry. 

“Mister Potter, stay for a moment,” he said sharply. Harry sighed silently and told her friends to go on. 

“Yes sir?” he said politely. 

The professor waved his wand and made the doors close and lock. “Potter. You’re a Draken.” He stated. Harry paled and opened his mouth to deny it, before being interrupted by the dour professor. “Don’t lie to me, Potter. I’m a Draken as well. I can tell.” 

Harry looked at him worriedly and said, “I am, sir.” 

“Why was I not informed I’d have a Submissive Draken in my class by the Delegation?” He snapped. 

“I- well, I don’t know how to contact them. I didn’t even know I’d have a creature inheritance, and I have no idea what I’m supposed to do. And I don’t want to start the mating process! I’m too young! I haven’t even graduated, and I-” 

Snape interrupted him. “I will agree that 16 is too young to start mating, but there are reasons. If a Submissive Draken doesn’t have a mate within a year of their inheritance, they will die.” 

Harry paled. “Oh. I didn’t read that in any books Dumbledore sent me,” she said. 

“You wouldn’t. It’s a fact most parents pass down to their children. However, in cases such as yours, where the parents or guardians are humans, it doesn’t get passed down,” he sneered. “Now. I shall contact the Delegation for you. You may leave.” He unlocked the doors with a wave of his hand. 

“Yes sir,” he said, turning and leaving the room. Harry knew Hermione had to go, as she wanted to be early for class. He made his way to the Charms classroom, where he met up with Hermione and Neville. After that, the boys went to the common room, since they had no more classes for the day. They chatted a bit about classes, until they went to change out of their uniforms and robes. Harry changed into a pair of jeans and a white tee with black converses. When they were in the Common Room, they joined Ginny. He went downstairs and flopped down on the couch in front of the fireplace, next to Ginny. “We should go outside, it’s so nice out,” he suggested. 

“I agree,” Ginny said, sitting up from where she was laying on the couch. 

They all agreed, so they accio’d their school bags so they could do some of the homework they were given and left the common room, walking outside to the willow they always sat under. They spent the next few hours laughing and talking, helping each other with homework. They were joined by Hermione after her last class, and spent the rest of the afternoon before dinner under the willow. 

The rest of the evening was spent doing homework, which they didn’t do much of outside, and around 11 o’clock, they started making their way up to bed. It was a good first day, but they were all exhausted. 

~

The next few weeks passed uneventfully, with classes getting into full swing. The students were overcome with homework, and they all spent most of their time outside working on it. One Sunday, about 6 weeks after the start of the term, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry had a reprieve from the homework so they were just enjoying the early Autumn day. A third year Hufflepuff came over timidly to the group who were sitting in the sun by the lake. “Harry Potter,” she said shyly. 

“Yeah?” he said with a smile. 

“The Headmaster told me to give you this note,” she thrust a folded piece of parchment at Harry. He took it and thanked the girl, who smiled and ran off to another Hufflepuff. Harry opened it and read through the note. He sighed. 

“Dumbledore wants to see me,” he said as he stood up, brushing off his jeans. 

“What for?” Hermione sat up from her spot beside Harry. 

“Didn’t say. I’ll see you all in a bit,” he smiled and headed toward the castle with a wave over his shoulder. He made her way up to the Headmaster’s office, murmured the password to the gargoyle, and stepped onto the revolving staircase. At the top, he breathed a deep breath and knocked on the door. 

“Come in!” a cheery voice called. Harry opened the door and stepped in. Right away, he noticed that there were 2 strangers standing in front of chairs near the headmaster’s desk, along with Dumbledore. 

“You wanted to see me, Headmaster?” he said with a soft smile, finally turning his gaze from the strangers to the elderly professor who was gazing around at his guests with his ever twinkling eyes. He slowly made her way to the Headmaster’s desk. 

“Yes, Mister Potter,” he said with a smile at his favorite student (not that he’d ever admit it). “These 2 gentlemen here are here to see you. They are Elders from the Draken Delegation, here to talk to you about your inheritance.” 


	4. Elders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets a few drackens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update for you. Hope you enjoy!

2 men waited quietly in Dumbledore’s office for the unknown Submissive reportedly at the school. They politely accepted the tea offered, a few moments before there was a quiet knock on the door. The Headmaster, eyes twinkling madly, called out to whoever was on the other side of the door, “Come in!” 

The heavy door opened and the 2 men stood, as was customary when a submissive entered the room. They observed the small boy who had stopped in front of the door and was looking at them appraisingly. He was small, barely over 5'5", and very slender. He had messy black hair. Her shapely legs were clad in a pair of faded and ripped Muggle denims, and he wore a thin sweater. He was beautiful, but what was most captivating were His eyes. They were large, framed with thick, inky black lashes. Their color was the most vivid green they had ever seen. It was that color which held their attention until he turned a small smile to the Headmaster, affection obvious in his look. 

“You wanted to see me, Headmaster?” he said in a soft voice that seemed to match his image perfectly. He started walking over to where they were still standing.

“Yes, Mister Potter,” the headmaster said with the same affection shown in the boy's smile. “These 2 gentlemen here are here to see you. They are Elders from the Dracken Delegation, here to talk to you about your inheritance.” 

They watched as the boy's eyes snapped to them, almost suspiciously, definitely calculatingly. He then smiled politely at them. 

“Mister Potter,” one of the men began. He was tall, probably 6’5”, and muscular. He had thick salt and pepper hair and striking blue eyes. His features were strong and aristocratic, minus the jagged scar he had running down his right cheek. “My name is Elder Bedrich Wessex, and this is my colleague, Elder Chaker Canmore.” He gestured to the younger man next to him, who was an inch or 2 shorter, with black hair and hazel-gold eyes. He had rugged features, and was just as muscular as the first man. They both shook Harry's hand, then Elder Canmore gestured to a chair behind the boy, and he sat, followed by the 2 Dominants. 

“We were alerted by Dominant Severus Snape that there was a Submissive at this school we were unaware of. I understand that you did not know of your Inheritance until your birthday?” The second man said. 

“No sir,” he responded, crossing her ankles. “It was a complete surprise to me.” 

“Well, then, we’re here to help you with the mating process, as well as any questions you have,” Elder Canmore said. 

“Well I do have questions,” he said thoughtfully. He smiled softly at the phoenix that flew from its perch in the corner to Harry's knee. “My first question is, do I really have to start the mating process now? I mean, I’m 16, not even out of school, I just got my life back after the whole Voldemort thing,” he paused and sighed. “Don’t you think I’m too young to be choosing a life mate?” 

Dumbledore smiled sadly as the Elders exchanged looks, then Elder Wassex spoke. “We get that question a lot. It is a valid question, and we’ve tried to find ways to hold back Inheritances until a better age, but unfortunately, we have not been successful. All we can do is advise Submissives, and try to protect them as much as possible by making sure the Dominants are a truly good match. Sadly, we cannot push the mating back, because as you might have been told by your Potions Professor that if a Submissive doesn’t have a mate within a year of their inheritance, they will die.” 

“Why?” Harry said tilting his head curiously. 

“Well, mating isn’t only for having a life partner and eventually, children,” the elder explained. "A Submissive tracker has larger magical stores than pretty much anyone else, and it is so much that they have trouble controlling it. When one comes into her, or his in some rare cases, inheritance, the magical store is released bit by bit, and it takes approximately a year for the whole store to be released. Dominant mates act as grounders. They help the submissive draken's magic settle. After it is all released, if the submissive doesn't have a mate, they will be overtaken by their magic and killed, because their magic is too much for that individual to contain and won't settle."

He sat quietly for a moment then nodded. "I guess I understand. It also explains why things have been easier for me lately."

"Oh? How so?" Elder Canmore said, sitting back in his seat. 

"I can do wordless and wandered spells easily, and the few more complex spells I had trouble with before are a piece of cake." The phoenix flew back to his perch and he crossed his left leg over the right. 

"You can do wandless and wordless magic?" He nodded. "At the same time?" Elder Cassex asked eagerly. She nodded again and all 3 men in the room gazed at him in surprise. 

"That is very rare, young man," the Elder informed him. "I think it's safe to say you will probably have multiple mates, at least 3."

He blinked then nodded. "I have another question. I read that drakens are discriminated against almost as bad as werewolves. So I don't exactly want everyone to know. So, if I have several mates, won't that give away that I'm not human?" 

"Actually, no one will think much of it. Having more than one person in a marriage is actually quite common in the Wizarding World. No one will think twice about you having more than one partner." It was The Headmaster that answered this question. 

"Oh, good. That's a relief," he nodded. 

"Do you have any more questions?" Elder Cassex asked.

"Not for right now."

"Then let's move on to planning your mating meetings." 

An hour later, they were finished. They had decided that the meetings would be held at Hogwarts, on Tuesdays and Thursdays from 4 to 8 in the evenings- leaving an hour before the meetings and the time after free, as well as Monday, Wednesday and Friday afternoons so he could do homework, hold Quidditch practices since he was the Captain of the Gryffindor team, and hang out with his friends- and Saturdays and Sundays, from 10 am to dinner time, which was at 6, except for Hogsmeade weekends,, where he'd have one day off so he could have a relaxing day. Dumbledore informed them that he would inform the teachers that any detentions or special projects he had to do needed to be fit into that schedule. They decided they would start the next week so they all had time to get ready. 

After they were finished planning, he said his goodbyes to the elders, bid Dumbledore farewell and left the office for the Great Hall, as it was dinner time. He joined Hermione and Ginny at the Gryffindor table. 

"Hey," Ginny greeted as he sat down beside the redhead. "What was the meeting about?" 

"What happened last summer," he answered vaguely. They both understood though, and nodded knowing he'd tell them about it when they were in private. 

The rest of dinner was spent chatting about schoolwork and other small talk topics, and as soon as the 3 of them were finished, they left the Hall. They made their way up to the Gryffindor tower, and went to a small alcove in the Common room, sitting on a comfortable couch and putting up privacy wards, just in case others were around. Harry filled them in on what he had talked to the Elders about, and after he was finished, there was silence for a bit, before Hermione spoke. 

"It seems like you don't have a choice whether you choose a mate, then," she stated. "So, you just need to set standards of what you want from whomever you choose, and stick to them. You are a wonderful judge of character, so you can most likely easily choose a good person or people." 

"You're right. "I just hope there is a good person to choose," he sighed and flopped back on the couch. 

They talked about it for a while more before they decided it was time to go to bed. They went to their separate rooms, and went to bed. It was late, so Harry fell asleep quickly. 

~

The next few days, the students focused hard on school. Classes went mostly smoothly. On the Thursday after the meeting with the Elders. Harry was anxious about the meetings, but Hermione and Ginny assured him that he would be fine and make a good choice. 

The Friday before his first meeting, he woke up late after a almost sleepless night. He'd had multiple nightmares, more than usual, and had only fallen asleep fully around 4. He was running late to his first class, Transfiguration, so he was running down the corridor to the classroom. He turned the corner fast and ran straight into a solid form. He fell to the floor, dropping his book bag. 

"Ow," he muttered, starting to stand up. 

"Sorry," a voice said above him. He looked up and met the dark chocolate eyes of a Slytherin I his year. His mind searched for a name for the slightly familiar boy- Blaire? No… Br- Blaise! Blaise Zabini was his name. 

"It's my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going," Harry muttered, bending to pick up his bag. 

"I know, it's still polite to apologize though," Zabini smirked. 

Harry straightened and brushed off his robes. "Yeah. Sorry," he said with a quick nod. He glanced back up into Zabini's eyes and felt a strange feeling from his draken. He blinked and then said, "I gotta go to class." He ran off before the taller boy could say anything. 

He arrived in the classroom right before the bell rang signalling the start of the class. With a silent sigh of relief, he settled into his seat by Hermione, sending a sheepish smile to McGonagall, who was sending him a disapproving stare. Class began after a moment, and he forgot about his run in with the tall Slytherin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what did you think? 😅 love it😍? Hate it🥺? I want to know! 😁Comment your thoughts! 🙏🏻🙏🏻🙏🏻  
> 😚  
> Iwanttobeawitchlalala


	5. Harry's First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title says it all

His first meeting was on a Tuesday, 4 days after running into Zabini. He finished his last class around 3:30, arms went to his dorm to change from his school robes. He put on dark jeans, and a pair of Dragon leather boots the twins had insisted on buying him for his birthday, as well as his very favorite new knitted jumper, which was the softest material he'd ever felt and oversized, reaching halfway to his knees and fell over his hands, the neck only just revealing his collarbone. It was so comfortable he just couldn't not wear it on the freezing mid-October day. He didn't mind the huge size, as it was his own choice to wear it, instead of being forced to wear his whale of a cousin's cast offs because his relatives hated him too much to buy him his own clothes. 

He surveyed himself in the bathroom mirror and sighed. 'Good enough, I suppose,' he said, once again trying to make his hair lie flat. He quickly gave up and just sighed, tucking his wand into his pants and grabbing his cloak before making his way downstairs. Hermione and Ginny were waiting for him in the common room. 

“You look nice, Harry,” Hermione assured him when she saw how nervous he was. “Are you ready?” She asked. 

“Not really but what the hell. I’ve faced worse than this,” he said, though he didn’t sound too convinced. 

“Yeah! What are a group of Drakens who are all vying to be your mate compared to a basilisk, dragon or troll?” Ginny whispered loud enough so that only the two meant to hear could. She was trying to be reassuring but Harry just paled further and gulped. Hermione glared at the redhead, who grimaced and mouthed ‘sorry’ at her. 

“Right. Basilisk and troll. Voldemort and Dragons. Merpeople and Blast-ended skrewts. I can do this,” he said. “I’m a Gryffindor for a reason.” He looked less terrified. 

“That’s the spirit!” Ginny said with a smile. 

Harry nodded and said his goodbyes, before heading toward the portrait hole. He walked through the halls to the entrance hall, where he was to meet the Elder and Guards who would escort him to his meetings. They had decided that the meetings would be set up in a temporary building out near the Forbidden Forest. The excuse for it would be that there were people researching the Forest and the researchers were staying there. 

“Ah, Mr. Potter, wonderful to see you,” Elder Bendrich Wessex said as he descended the entrance hall stairs. “This is Guard Eric Drow,” he gestured to a tall, muscular man with dark skin and eyes and cropped hair, wearing leather pants and an open bottom robe, “and Guard Jesse Gorick,” he said gesturing to a blonde haired, brown eyed woman who was also tall, though a bit shorter than the two male dominants, and wore a similar outfit to Guard Drow. 

“Nice to meet you,” Harry said with a smile to the two guards, who nodded to him with smiles of their own. 

“Are you ready, Mr. Potter?” Elder Wessex asked. Harry nodded as he pulled his cloak around him and they walked outside into the cold wind. The guards flanked him as they followed the elder to the building, which was past Hagrid’s hut and between the lake and the edge of the Forest. 

**(A.N. what I think the grounds look like for this story, at least:** https://i.etsystatic.com/8226264/r/il/f96ec9/1661412249/il_fullxfull.1661412249_jebg.jpg **)**

It looked to be 2 stories tall and not a very big perimeter, with an ornate door facing the castle. When they stepped inside, with the female guard holding the door open for them, they found themselves in an entry way of sorts. There were 2 sets of staircases going up to the next floor, and several doors leading off the room. The floor was white tiles and the walls also white. The dome-like ceiling was white with golden designs and a crystal chandelier hanging from the highest part. 

The Elder started explaining the building to Harry. “There are 5 floors to the Meeting Hall. Through the door on the right, there is a floo connection for the dominants to go to school or work or visit family when there aren’t any meetings scheduled. There are a few hundred magically expanded bedrooms so the dominants can stay here, as well as a dining hall. There is a kitchen where a few house elves belonging to the Delegation will provide meals, but it will mostly be raw meat, as that is what us Drakens like best. There is a room for you specifically if you need a break or want to stay here overnight. It is warded so that unmated dominants can’t get in, so it’s safe, and the guards’ rooms are on either side and across from it. There is also a room for you to have one on one meetings as well. 

“As soon as you choose your first mate, your Headmaster will assign you and the dominant a room in the castle. If it is a student from another school, he or she will either transfer to Hogwarts or you will transfer to their school. I must warn you, there are 2 dominants who go to Hogwarts. Both will be allowed to vye for your attention outside of the meetings, as will the others when you venture outside and they are allowed out of the building. If you do not like a dominant, you may reject them and they will either leave on their own or be removed from the premises with force.” 

Harry nodded to show that he was listening and understood. 

“Now, we will meet the dominants. You will tell us how you would prefer to conduct the meetings, as well as what you’re looking for and who you want to leave right away. Have you thought about that?” the elder asked. 

“Yeah, I know what I want and everything,” Harry nodded with a smile. 

“Okay, good. So what we’ll do is we will go in there and I’ll introduce you. Then, you will tell them what you want and those who fit the categories that you don’t want as mates will leave.” The elder paused. “You can let your Draken attributes out. All of them will have theirs out and so will the guards and I.” 

“Oh, okay,” Harry said, before doing as was asked. His wings burst out of his back, but they didn’t rip his shirt, as he’d spelled all his clothes to allow his wings out without ruining. He’d found the spell in another book for drakens, as well as a spell to cut his hair from the top of his thighs to his bid back, as he had always been sitting on it or getting it caught in things when it was longer. The dominant drakens let their wings out too, the Elder’s being a deep blue with slightly lighter blue and a few red scales. Guard Gorick had chocolate brown wings with beautiful, dark orange scales and Guard Drow’s were purple with dark purple scales. They then entered a door on the right, which led them to a sort of stage in front of a room the size of the Great Hall, where there were a sea of other dominants, probably 200 or more, with varying heights, ages, looks and wing colors and spans. There were 4 more guards stationed around the room, and the guards with Harry stood on either side of him. The dominants were all talking amongst themselves, but quieted when Harry came in. They all turned to look at him, and he suddenly felt subconscious about what he looked like. 

“Alright, you lot,” Elder Wessex said loudly, his voice carrying throughout the quiet room. “This is Harry. He is 16 years old. He has a few things to say to you. You all know the drill. If you are rejected or in a category he isn’t interested in, you leave or you will be removed with force. Harry?” He stepped aside and Harry swallowed hard, before pulling out his wand and casting an Amplifying Spell on himself so he wouldn’t have to yell. 

Hi,” he said with a nervous smile. “Okay, so I guess I’ll jump right into it.” He cleared his throat and went on. “The only people I want to leave are those of you who have a spouse at home. I don’t want to be a homewrecker. That’s it for those I want to leave.” 

About 30 of the dominants filed out of the room, grumbling. When they were gone, a voice yelled out from near the front of the crowd, “There’s no one else? Not even the oldies?” 

Harry blinked, confused. “Oldies?” He questioned. 

“Y’know, the old drakens. Those over a certain age,” the voice said again. 

“Why would I care about that?” he asked, head cocked slightly to the side. He was genuinely wondering. “I won’t dismiss someone just because of their age, Mister…” he trailed off, not knowing the dominants’ name. 

“Geller, Thomas Geller,” the dominant said proudly, coming to the front of the crowd. He was probably around 18 or 19, and about 6 feet 1 inch. He was slender, with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. He had pale blue wings with green scales. “Age 19.” His voice was cocky and slightly annoying to Harry but he smiled politely. 

“Nice to meet you. Now, where was I? Oh, right. I want to do one on one meetings with everyone. I know it will take a bit longer but I think it is the best way to get through everyone and let us have time to get to know one another.” He then cast the Quietening Charm on himself and stepped back to allow the Elder to talk to him. 

“Alright, Harry, now here is a list of the dominants,” he said as he handed Harry a clipboard with a stack of parchments on it. “There is the name, age, height, wing size and wing color, in order. And here is a place for you to write notes,” He pointed out each of the columns that were assigned to each informational category. “They aren’t really sorted, this is in order of who arrived, as we had them all sign in. Where do you want to start?” 

“Let’s just start at the top,” Harry said with a shrug. “That’s going to be easiest, I think.” 

“I agree. Okay,” he said before raising his voice. “Gavin Heinz, you’re first,” he said loudly as Harry was ushered back out the door. 

They worked through 15 dominants- taking a half hour dinner break- each dominant having about 15 minutes, unless Harry ended it early. He did that 3 times- once because an Aleixo  Calimeris, age 32, 6’2”, wing span 25 feet, color- black and yellow from Greece called him a stupid child when he asked what “Pankration” was. Another that he rejected straight away was a Deryck Chandwick, age 36, 6’, wing span 23 feet, color- pale orange and neon green from America who told him that submissives shouldn’t talk back when Harry had said he liked Quidditch better than Quodpot. Harry had told him that he was an ass and then promptly kicked him out. The third was Adal Mueller from Germany, who was straight up racist, sneering at Guard Drow as if he was a piece of gum stuck to the bottom of his shoe. Harry had just looked at him, before he calmly transfigured his teacup into a stress ball, hardened it with a spell, and threw it at the man’s head, where it hit directly in the middle of the forehead, causing Guard Drow to fall off his chair in laughter and shock. He’d then dramatically scratched the man’s name off of the parchment and kicked the man out before picking up another teacup and pouring himself another cup calmly. 

Now, Harry was saying his goodbyes to the elder and guards in the entryway. 

“Are you sure you don’t want one of us to walk you to the castle?” Elder Wessex asked as Harry tied his cloak around his neck. 

“I’m sure,” he insisted. “There really is no need.” 

“Okay, if you say so,” the Elder gave in. “We’ll see you on Thursday.”

“Yep! See you Thursday!” Harry chirped before he slipped out the door and started toward the school. When he got to the common room, his friends were gathered in their usual place around the fire. Hermione looked up from her book as he walked over. 

“How did it go?” She asked with a smile. 

“Good. I threw a spell hardened stress ball at a racist German,” he said happily, vanishing his cloak up to his dorm and flopping down on the couch between Dean and Neville, who looked at him, confused, along with half the Gryffindor common room. 

“Of course you did,” Hermione said simply before returning to her book. Harry just summoned a book of his own and started reading, ignoring the questioning looks from those around him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you ever just want to throw a stress ball at a racist German? Yeah, me too. Also, this isn't a dis on Germans or Greeks, I just thought it would be funnier. I'm sure people from those countries are nice and everything. okay bye.


	6. Tryouts and Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quidditch Tryouts, a surprise at the meeting, and Ginny's temper.

Harry spent the next day in classes, as well as holding team tryouts for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He had posted a notice on the bulletin in the common room the week before and the turnout was amazing, though he was pretty sure some of the people who showed up to tryout weren’t even in Gryffindor. He saw a group of Hufflepuff girls standing to the side of the crowd, giggling and whispering to one another as they gave him what he was sure was supposed to be inconspicuous glances, and another group of Ravenclaws near the back. He rolled his eyes to Ginny, his co-captain, and spoke up. 

“Alright, if I could have your attention, please!” He yelled, effectively quieting the rambunctious group. “Okay, anyone who is not a Gryffindor, get the hell back to the stands, what are you thinking? I’m not stupid, you know. I can see colors and I know almost all of the Gryffindors,” he said with a raised eyebrow. The groups of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws pouted and left reluctantly, as well as a few people he hadn’t noticed. The Gryffindors howled in laughter at the girls, until Harry called them back to order. “Alright, now that they’re gone, let's get started. There are 2 the chaser positions, the keeper, and the beaters position, up for grabs, as well as the reserve positions for all but the Seeker. I am the seeker and team captain, Harry Potter, for those who don’t know. Any first years trying out will need special permission from Head of House, Professor McGonagall as well as the Headmaster, and a signed permission slip from your parents or guardians. You may hand those to my co-captain, Ginny Weasley, who is a chaser and the reserve seeker for the team.” There was a shuffle as the 3 first years came up to shyly had the requested permission slips to Ginny before hurrying back to their previous places. Harry and Ginny got on their brooms and hovered in the air a couple feet above the ground. “Thank you, now, everyone mount your brooms and fly around the field so we can see your skill on a broom. When I blow my whistle, it will signal the end of this part and you will land. Good luck!” 

There was a burst of air as people mounted their brooms and took off. Harry and Ginny watched them critically from their place in the middle, jotting down notes on the flying techniques and skill of each member, on a piece of parchment. Finally, he looked to Ginny, who nodded, and he blew his whistle to signal the end of the flying test. Everyone landed and he spoke up again. 

“Keepers trying out please step over to my right, Chasers to my left, and beaters in the middle.” The members trying out moved to the positions and he instructed them on the exercises they were to do. 

A few hours later, they stopped the tryouts and everyone landed. “Alright, i’m sure everyone is tired and hungry, so we’ll let you go now. I’ll post the final picks by tomorrow at curfew, so be sure to check it then. For now, you may go,” he said before turning to talk to Ginny while everyone else took off for the locker rooms. Harry and Ginny walked slowly behind them as they discussed the different players and who they thought would be the best for the team. 

~

Harry’s second meeting was the next day, so he once again got dressed, this time in a pair of jeans, with a grey turtleneck and black shoes. He grabbed his waterproof cloak this time, as it was raining hard, and a pair of gloves, and went downstairs, where the girls were waiting for him once again. 

“Are you nervous?” Ginny asked with a smile.

“Not as much as I was last time,” Harry answered. “I’ll put up the list for the Quidditch team when I get back.” 

“Alright. I just hope those who didn’t make it don’t cause too much of a fuss,” Ginny said with a grimace. Harry winced and nodded, knowing exactly who she was talking about. 

“Me too. I can’t handle a big blow up right now,” he said with a sigh, running his fingers through his hair. “Anyway, I’ll see you later. I’ve got to go.” 

“See you,” Ginny called as Hermione called, “good luck!” \

When he reached the Entrance Hall, it was Professor Snape who was waiting for him. “Potter,” the man snapped. “I’m to escort you to your meeting, as you are apparently unable to walk outside without someone with you. Hurry up, I don't have all day,” he said, already heading toward the door. Harry hurried after him, putting on his cloak and gloves. He used the Umbrella Charm as he stepped out into the downpour, following the professor to the Meeting Hall. Professor Snape paused at the door of the hall and opened it for him, the look of disgust and annoyance on his face leading Harry to believe that it was only because of his instincts. Harry just smiled and thanked him, before entering the Hall. The door closed behind him as he cancelled the spell and took off his dripping robe and his gloves which he deposited into the dry pocket, hanging it on the coat/cloak stand that sat near the door. He was greeted by smiles from the guards from the last meeting, Drow and Gorick, who had both taken a liking to the submissive. 

“Good afternoon,” Harry said with a smile as he walked up to them. 

“Hiya, Harry,” Jesse Gorick said. “I’m supposed to escort you to your private meeting room. Who do you want to start with?” 

“Whoever we left off with will be fine,” Harry said as he started to follow the female dominant to the designated meeting room. It was cozy, with arm chairs and couches set up so that the dominants and Harry could comfortably sit and talk, while the guards and elders could sit in chairs nearby, behind a privacy shield, and make sure Harry was fine, but not listen in on the conversation. 

He was handed the list and he placed it on the cushion beside him before he made a cup of tea for himself and sipped it. The door opened as he was sipping and he looked up at the new dominant. 

And choked. 

Because there, walking confidently into the room, was Blaise Zabini, the boy he’d run into the week before.  _ So that’s why I had that weird feeling. He’s a dominant, _ Harry realized. 

“Potter,” Zabini said with a smile as he lowered himself into the armchair across from him. 

“You might as well call me Harry, if we’re going to be possible mates,” Harry said after he got over his surprise. 

“Then call me Blaise, Harry,” he said. The way his name rolled off Za- Blaise’s lips caused goosebumps to burst out on Harry’s arms in a very pleasurable way. He ignored them stubbornly and nodded his head. 

“Okay, Blaise. So, I guess tell me about yourself,” he said. 

“Of course,” Blaise nodded with a smirk. “I live with my mother, who is a human. Mother was born to Draken mates, so I grew up knowing that I could very well be one myself. I enjoy broom racing, and Quidditch, though I don’t play, as I would rather focus on my studies. My favorite Quidditch team is the Montrose Magpies, what’s yours?” 

“After years of being under the influence of Oliver Wood, I would most likely be skinned alive if I said anything other than Puddemere United,” Harry said with a smile. There were very few dominants who did much other than talk about themselves on Tuesday, so it was nice to be able to interact with the dominant for once. 

A discussion sparked about which team was better, as well as other things. Harry learned that Blaise’s mother was Italian and his father French, and he knew 4 different languages- English, Welsh, Italian and French. Harry got so into the conversation that it went twice as long as it was supposed to. When he realized this, he gasped and said, “Oh my god, I totally lost track of time! I’ve got to end this here, but it was nice talking to you. I hope to see you again next time,” he said with an apologetic smile. 

“I’m flattered,” Blaise said as he stood, dark blue wings with vibrant purple scales on them stretching a bit. He came over to shake Harry’s hand as the submissive stood, and bent over his hand to kiss the top. “It was an honor to be able to meet with you,  _ carino.”  _

Harry blushed lightly and smiled as he left the room. “It seems that you liked that one,” Elder Wessex spoke up with a small smile on his face. He knew Mr. Zabini’s grandparents and mother, and they were wonderful people. He would approve greatly if the young Zabini boy were to be young Harry’s mate. 

“Yeah. I never really took the time to talk to him, as we’re in different and rival houses, but he seems like a nice guy,” Harry said. “I think I’d like to spend more time with him.” 

“We can arrange that if you want,” the Elder said. “He is the first one that you took more than a polite interest in.” 

“Yeah. He’s also the one of the first who treated me like a person, not a sounding board for their supposed accomplishments. I could actually have a decent conversation with him.” Harry rolled his eyes at the thought of the other dominants who had gone on and on about awards they had won, how much they made at their jobs, their connections and the amount that they worked out and all sorts of other things that Harry didn’t truly care about. Most of them spent the whole meeting trying to impress him by the things they had and did, which he was convinced were mostly exaggerated. 

The Elder chuckled at the cute little submissive and picked up the list, picking out the next dominant that he would be meeting with. The rest of the afternoon went pretty much the same way that the previous meeting had, He’d found another dominant that he’d been interested in. Ellio Saxon, age 31, height 6’7”, wing span 30 feet, color- black and emerald green. His wings were truly magnificent, with the shadow-black background and the glistening green scales. They seemed to change color when the light hit them a certain way. His eyes were a deep blue, they made it seem as though he was looking into your eyes. He was absolutely massive, over a foot taller than Harry and at least twice as wide. His skin was sun kissed, and his muscles built as if he did hard physical labor instead of spending all his free time at a gym. His voice, deep and rumbling, sent shivers down Harry’s spine. He was a dragon keeper, funnily enough and worked out of a reserve in Spain. He said that he had a large family, which also appealed to Harry, and seemed to know Elder Wessex and the guards personally. They treated him with respect and kindness, telling Harry that the dominant was a good man, and trustworthy. But better than that all, he was genuinely interested in what Harry thought, in his dreams and wishes, in Harry as a person, not just because he was a submissive. Harry liked that about him and wanted to spend more time with him. 

Even though he found 2 dominants he’d enjoyed his time with, Harry found himself relieved when the meeting was over. He was walked to the door by the guards and got his cloak. “Thanks for escorting me,” he said with a polite smile as he slipped his cloak on and then pulled on his gloves. They smiled and told him to be safe, and he waved goodbye before stepping outside, recasting the umbrella charm, as it was still raining. He trekked up to the castle quickly, and breathed a sigh of relief when he reached the warm indoors. He took off his cloak and gloves as he walked to the common room. 

When he reached the portrait, he murmured the password and stepped inside, where the whole of Gryffindor was waiting for him. They watched him with anxiety and excitement as he walked to the stairs leading to the dorms, going up to the 6th year dorm. He put his gloves and cloak away, before grabbing a piece of parchment, which held the list of the Quidditch team. He went slowly down the stairs, holding the parchment where they could all see what it was but none of them could see what was on it. He bit back a smile as he saw them all waiting for him again, eager for him to pin it to the bulletin. He ignored all of them and went to sit with Hermione, Ginny and Neville, who were at a table in the corner. 

“Hello, Harry,” Hermione greeted as he sank into a chair beside her. She was bent over an essay, scribbling away. “How did it go?” 

“I think it went pretty well, actually. I met a couple that I liked,” he said, loud enough so that the rest of the common room could tell that he was having a conversation. 

“That’s nice,” she said absently before Ginny distracted Harry by asking him for help with her DADA essay, hiding her grin behind a sheet of hair. Harry smirked as he heard several muffled groans of annoyance when he bent over the essay with her, pretending to help. 

They spent the next 5 minutes like that before Katie Bell stood and said, “Alright, Harry, you’ve had your fun. Now put up the bloody list before you get hexed.” 

He looked up with an evil grin and snorted in amusement at the sight of multiple Gryffindors who looked like they were about to explode as Ginny cackled. “Alright, alright, no need for threats,” he said placatingly before he stood up and meandered slowly to the bulletin, pinning it to the board. The parchment read:

**Gryffindor Quidditch Team:**

**_Captain:_ **

Harry Potter

**_Co-Captain:_ **

Ginevra Weasley

**_Beaters_ ** **:**

Jimmy Peakes

Ritchie Coote

**_Reserve Beater:_ **

Jackson Grame

**_Chasers:_ **

Katie Bell 

Ginny Weasley

Demelza Robins

**_Reserve Chasers:_ **

Dean Thomas 

Seamus Finnigan

**_Seeker:_ **

Harry Potter

**_Reserve Seeker:_ **

Ginevra Weasley 

**_Keeper:_ **

Cormac McLaggen

**_Reserve Keeper:_ **

Daryl Doppins

“Go ahead, look.” He stepped aside as half the common room rushed to see. There was a raucous as people whooped for joy for making the team, grumbled for not, congratulated their friends, or just put in thoughts about the quality of the team. McLaggen got all puffed up when he saw his name on the list, so much so that Harry almost regretted choosing the pompous wizard. He just rolled his eyes at Ginny, who snickered. 

“Potter!” A voice snapped and he turned with a groan. 

“Ron,” he said calmly to the angry redhead. 

“Why am I not on the team?” The tall boy asked, face turning as red as his hair. 

“Because there were people who were better than you,” Harry answered patiently. 

“Ha! McLaggen? He probably cheated, the git, and you made a  _ third year  _ the reserve? I’m obviously better than a bloody fucking  _ third  _ year,” he sneered, ignoring Hermione’s sharp reprimand for his language. 

“First off, don’t curse, there are lower years in the room. Secondly, McLaggen blocked 2 more shots than you, and while you and Doppins blocked the same amount, he showed better broom work than you.” Harry said, keeping his calm. 

“That’s bullshite!” Ron yelled, spittle flying everywhere. He ignored Hermione snapping, “ _ Language, Ronald! _ ” in favor of yelling some more. “You’re obviously biased ‘cause you’re mad at me.” 

“I’m not mad at you, Ron,” Harry said with a sigh. “Disappointed? Yes. Annoyed? Most definitely. But not mad.” 

“HA! You couldn’t take hearing hard truths so you decided to take it out on me by cutting me from the team!” Ron accused. 

“Actually, big brother,” Ginny stepped up to beside Harry, “it was my decision that they flew better than you. Harry just agreed. Neither of us liked the decision, but it was necessary for the good of the team.” 

Ron narrowed his eyes at his sister. “Don’t lie for him, Gin. I know you wouldn’t do that,” he sniffed. 

Ginny just rolled her eyes and summoned something. “Look, my notes.” She shoved it under his nose and he sneered, grabbing it. His eyes darted across it and he turned bright red. 

“Well if you want to take his side, fine. Obviously you’re just his  _ slut _ .” He spat. Harry and the closest people all took several steps back and he reached for the nearest first year, covering her ears with his hands, protecting her innocent mind from the words that were about to come. He saw several other upper years doing the same and Hermione ordering the rest of them to cover their own ears, as Ginny went wide eyed, stiffening, and Ron’s Adam's apple bobbed severely. He knew he’d made a mistake. 

Ginny whipped out her wand, aiming it directly at his face. She hexed him multiple times, all the while screaming words I’m too polite to write down. 10 minutes later, Ron had been backed into a corner, with a black eye and bloody lip, and all the lower years had been ushered upstairs, silencing charms around their heads, and Harry and Hermione were calming Ginny, while the others who hadn’t fled when she started throwing hexes were sitting quietly, glancing between the brother- with disgust and for some, pity- and sister- with fear and a bit of envy and respect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, did you like?


	7. Stress

The next couple weeks went by fast for Harry. He was very busy, with his meetings, and Quidditch practices, and on top of that, he was dealing with school work. He didn’t have a lot of free time, and was starting to get overwhelmed. He’d spent a little more time with Blaise and Ellio, or Lio as Harry found he preferred to be called, getting to know them more. They both were growing on him, and he was seriously considering them as mates. He had found out something else very surprising- it seemed that Draco Malfoy was the other dominant that attended their school. Their meeting had been tense at first, but they’d finally found a common factor in their love of playing seeker, and it had been less awkward. Harry wasn’t going to dismiss him from the running simply because of their past, he didn’t want to do that to Draco. He was also secretly attracted to the blonde, who had had a growth spurt with his inheritance. He also had very nice wings, which is something that appealed to Harry's Draken, even though he wouldn’t choose a mate only on looks. He’d rather have a mate who was old, ugly and was missing a wing who would treat him and their future children kindly than the most handsome dominant with the biggest, brightest wings that would be mean and rude. Anyway, Draco’s wings were 24 feet, with a pale blue background and silver, almost grey scales. 

He was also funny, surprisingly. Harry had laughed a lot at the blonde’s descriptions of how bad some of the professional seekers were. Draco was smart and kind, which Harry hadn’t seen before. He loved to read, and was truly good at Potions- Harry had been under the impression that Snape just gave Draco good grades because he was his godson- and enjoyed Charms class. 

He was the third dominant that Harry was interested in, along with Blaise Zabini and Ardal Falstaff. Harry had found a couple more that he liked, namely Kevin Hugh, a 6 foot tall, 24 year old Australian with orange and blue wings with a span of 22 feet. Another was Garth Barnes, an American who was 6’2”, with red and blue wings that stretched 23 feet wide. He’d dismissed even more, from dominants who treated him as a lower life form because he was a submissive, to those who didn’t let him get a word in edgewise, to a few who were bigoted. He was feeling the stress, and as October 31 approached, as well as the first match against Ravenclaw on the 20th of November, he was slowly starting to become more irritable. 

He’d snapped at a lot of people, thankfully none of the professors, but he had pissed off Hermione, made Ginny stop speaking to him for a day, and generally annoyed his fellow Gryffindors. Finally, Halloween rolled around. It was a warmer day, surprisingly, but that did nothing for his mood. Thankfully, it was a Saturday and a Hogsmeade weekend, and he was free from any responsibilities. 

At breakfast, Ron received a letter from the twins. When he opened it, it exploded onto his face and his outfit became a mime outfit, as well as the makeup appearing on his face. On top of that, he truly couldn’t talk and when he tried, blinking, glittery words that said phrases like “I’m a Git!” and “I shouldn’t be allowed to talk!” and “Someone tape my mouth shut!” popped up over his head. The entire hall roared with laughter, Harry chuckling to himself. Seconds before he’d gotten his own letter from the twins. 

_ Our dearest little Harrykins,  _

_ We know that  _ **_this is a_ ** _ hard day for you  _ **_so we tried to make it better_ ** _ by sending you a special little gift  _ **_through our wonderfully rude brother,_ ** _ Ronniekins.  _ **_We hope you enjoy it_ ** _ and your sad day  _ **_becomes a little happier._ ** _ Do something fun today.  _ **_Prank someone._ ** _ Pig out on sweets.  _ **_Go flying._ ** _ Be happy, Harrikins.  _ **_They would have wanted that, I think._ **

**_We gotta go now._ ** _ Tell our sis we said hi.  _

_ Forever  _ **_Laughing_ ** _ , and  _ **_pranking_ ** _ ,  _

_ Your Honorary brothers,  _

_ Fred  _ **_and George._ **

Harry fought the tears that were prickling his eyes as he read the letter again. They may have written this as in a joking manner, but he knew that they truly were concerned for him and were trying to cheer him up. It made his heart well with love for the two idiots and he smiled softly. Ginny and Hermione, who had read it over his shoulder, smiled too. They knew how much this meant to Harry, and Hermione didn’t even say anything about how they shouldn't have pranked Ron. She just clicked her tongue and shook her head, but there was a fond smile playing on her lips that she couldn’t hide. Those twins were maybe, possibly, kind of, growing on her. But only a little bit. 

Harry tucked the letter into his pocket and watched as Professor McGonagall and Flitwick tried to calm the outraged Ron and reverse the effects. Everyone was still laughing at him, finding it hilarious as the redhead ranted, raved and continued to cause phrases to blink above his head. Harry’s personal favorite was “I do tricks” with a picture of a ginger monkey with Ron’s face dancing under it. 

Finally, he was removed from the room by the professors and the students’ amusement was over. The older years left and started getting ready to go to Hogsmeade, while the younger years disappeared with friends to hang out or work on homework. Harry went to his dorm and got his cloak and mittens, before heading down to the courtyard to meet Hermione, Neville and Luna, who he was going to walk to Hogsmeade with. Then, Neville and Luna were going to break off- they had a date- and he and Hermione would hang out. Ginny was on a date with a 7th year Hufflepuff, Ricardo Martine or something, so she wasn’t joining them. 

“Ready?” Hermione said as he joined the small group. She was clutching a bag with an undetected extension charm, as she planned on spending a lot of her time in the bookstore. 

Harry smiled slightly at them and nodded, and she grinned, hooking her arm through his and pulling him toward the gates leading out. 

The group split up as planned, and Hermione and Harry headed to Scrivenshaft’s Quill Shop, with Hermione exclaiming, “I don’t have enough parchment for notes to make it through until Christmas! And ink… I’ve only got 2 wells left! I don’t know how I was so irresponsible as to not buy enough, I must have been distracted!” Harry just let himself be dragged along, wondering how the hell 2 wells of ink wasn’t enough to last less than 2 months. When in the shop, he bought another quill as well as a sheath of letter parchment. He was running low after writing so much to the twins, keeping them updated on what was going on with his meetings and the school. He then was dragged to the bookstore next door, where he spent an hour browsing the Defense section before he was distracted by someone behind him saying his name. 

“Hello, Harry,” a familiar, slightly accented voice purred near his ear. He startled slightly, blushing as he recognised Blaise’s voice. 

He turned and had to crane his head back to see the dominant, since he was standing mere inches away. “Morning, Blaise,” he said, feeling unnaturally shy. He tried to take a step back, but bumped into the shelf behind him. 

“I was wondering if you would do me the honor of accompanying me to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer?” The Slytherin asked with a smirk. 

“I don’t know, I’m with my friend, I don’t want to leave her,” he said hesitantly. 

“Oh, you go ahead,” Hermione popped out of nowhere and said, making Harry jump and Blaise look slightly startled. “I’ll be fine.” 

“Are you sure?” Harry asked. 

“Of course! I’m in my heaven right now, so I’ll definitely be okay on my own,” Hermione assured him with a smile that looked more like a smirk. 

“Okay, as long as you don’t feel like I’m abandoning you,” Harry said. 

“Honestly, Harry, I know you would never abandon me,” Hermioen said. “Now go!” She gave him a slight push toward the door, and waved goodbye as the 2 drakens left. 

“Your friend is definitely a bit pushy, huh?” Blaise said as they walked down the street to the pub. 

“Sometimes, I guess,” Harry shrugged. “She just cares about me a lot, and wants the best for me and honestly, I usually listen to her because she’s right 9 times out of 10.” 

“So, does that mean she thinks I’m the best for you?” Blaise smirked down at him. 

“Heh, you would turn that around to fit your wants, wouldn’t you?” Harry teased the Slytherin. “But I don’t know if she thinks that. She probably just wants me to spend more time with you-know-what's like you without being forced or having Elders keeping them in line with fear. So I can get to know them, you know?” they arrived at the pub and went in, Blaise holding the door open for Harry. They were lucky enough to snag the last empty booth, in a privat corner. When they were sitting, Blaise threw up a silencing charm and continued the conversation. 

“By you-know-whats, do you mean dominants?” Blaise wondered. At Harry's nod, he asked, “What do you mean, dominants like me? Do you mean exceptionally sexy and obviously the best choice?” He said this in a joking tone. Harry laughed and rolled his eyes. 

“No, you prat,” he snorted. “I mean dominants that are actually worth my time. Y’know, the ones who respect me, who don’t just scream out the amount they get paid, and actually care about what I think.”

“Ah,” Blaise said. “I’m honored to be considered one of the dominants worthy of your time, then.” He smirked at Harry. “So, does it have anything to do with my exceptional sexiness?” He asked. 

Harry just laughed and rolled his eyes, knowing the dark skinned dominant was only joking. Blaise left after a bit to get them drinks and then returned with 2 butterbeers.. 

“So, does Granger know about you?” He asked after taking a sip of his beverage. 

“Being a draken? Yes,” Harry answered. 

“Why did you tell her? Is it safe?” Blaise asked worriedly. “And that means she knows about me, too?” 

“She does. And it is safe. She would never sell me out. I trust her with my life, and for good reason, too. She’s saved it countless times.” Harry took a sip of his butterbeer and continued. “I promise. Even if we had a falling out, she would never tell anyone. She’s not that kind of person. She’s incredibly kind and is smart enough to know what would happen if the public knew about my status. She wouldn’t wish that on her worst enemy. She’s a good person, Blaise, and loyal. I trust her 100%.”

“If you say so,” Blaise nodded. “Does anyone else know?” 

“Yes, The Weasley twins know, they were the first ones I told besides Dumbledore, as well as Ginny.” 

“Why did you tell them?” Blaise was even more concerned with that many people knowing. 

“I tell Fred and George everything. They are like my older brothers, you know? We got really close during the Triwizard Tournament, but they’ve always been there for me. They’re just… I can go to them for anything, even for things I wouldn’t be quite comfortable talking to Hermione about, scarce as those things may be. They’re amazing and loyal and would never do anything to hurt me. The same goes for Ginny. She’s a good friend too, more like a little sister, really. The Weasleys, especially those three, and Hermione are the family I never got to have, you know? I don’t know what I’d do without them, and I don’t want to keep things from them. I know they wouldn’t tell anyone. I trust them.” 

Blaise thought about what he said and nodded. “I hope you’re right, Harry,” was all he said. 

The topic changed to other things, and they talked for several hours until they decided to split up again. Harry went back to find Hermione again, and Blaise went back to the castle to do some studying. Harry had had a wonderful time, and and Blaise moved up on the possibility of being his mate. 

~~~

Harry skipped the feast that night, sending his friends off with a sad smile and assurance that he was fine. He found his photo album and took it, as well as a blanket, with him, going under his invisibility cloak to the Astronomy Tower. It was his favorite spot in the castle, high up and with a beautiful view. He spelled the door locked and silenced it, and spread the blanket out on the ground. He sat on it and wrapped the excess part around him, placing his photo album in his lap. He started paging through all the photos of his parents that he’d collected from their friends, even some of the professors, and several that he’d found in a box in the Dursley’s attic, that they’d wanted him to throw away. He’d gone through it and found a whole box full of photos, from when Aunt Petunia and his mum were growing up, to pictures from his Mum and Dad’s wedding. He’d put all of them into the photo album, which was spelled to add more pages as he needed them. He pulled some of them out, as they had writing on the back. Tears fell down his eyes as he looked at the photos. 

He mourned his losses, from his parents to Sirius, and even Cedric. He missed his family, but in the back of his mind, he knew that he was slowly building a new one. With the Weasleys, Hermione, Dumbledore, Remus and his friends, as well as the mates he would soon have. They were his family, and while they could never take the place of the ones he’d lost, he knew his parents and Sirius would want him to move on and be happy. To have his own family and make their sacrifices worth it by living the best life he could. So at the end of the night, he dried his tears and went back to his dorm with a new resolve. He would honor his lossed loved ones by being happy and living each day to the fullest. For his parents. For Sirius. For himself. 


End file.
